Homecoming
by small-but-strong
Summary: Part 2 of 'The Prodigal Son' The family are reunited, but it's not as it once was. Just to inform, this contains reference to some adult lovin' but it's not explicit!
1. Chapter 1

It was like she had never gone. The wine bottle stood on the kitchen counter, the candles, glasses and plates all beginning to gather dust as they sat on the table he'd set. Virgil wanted to leave everything the way it was, to turn around and leave the flat, but after a moment of hesitation, he closed the door over and took a few tentative steps into the apartment. His eyes found the newly mounted picture of him and Caitlin, smiling, carefree…happy.

"_I'll set the camera up so it'll go by itself," Caitlin laughed, the beer having gone straight to her head. Virgil got up, placing his hands on her waist as she stuck her tongue out, concentrating hard on getting the camera to do what she wanted._

"_Oh…oh Virgil it's going!" she said, stumbling back into him. They fell back against the sofa, looking at each other, laughing and the camera had clicked. Their drunken happiness forever sealed on paper. The next morning, Virgil had gone to find strong coffee and painkillers for his head and instead found Caitlin hanging the picture on the wall._

"_Honey…of all the pictures we have, you like this one the best?"_

"_It's nice," she protested, getting down from the chair and stepping back to admire her handiwork. Virgil frowned as he poured the strong smelling coffee powder into the pot._

"_It's evidence of our drinking habits," he muttered. She smiled and walked over to him, placing her lips against his bare shoulder._

"_I think we look happy and in love," she said softly, kissing his shoulder over and over. Virgil looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and grabbed hold of her. She let out a squeal of delight as he pressed his lips on hers, pulling her on to her tiptoes as he kissed her furiously._

The memory slowly faded as the realisation of his surroundings returned. Virgil wondered if he would ever smile or laugh like that again. He yanked the picture from the wall and placed it face down on the couch, slamming a pillow over it. He couldn't bring himself to look into her smiling eyes. Slowly, he sat down at the dining table, picking at the line of wax that ran down the side of the bottle the candle was jammed in, distracting himself from the reason he was back in his apartment. Pushing his chair back, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny box that his father had pressed into his hand as he'd left the hospital. Virgil had looked at it, feeling sick to his stomach. He opened it now, his hands shaking as the twinkling silver of the simple band reflected across his face. Placing it on the table, Virgil swallowed once, twice and closed his eyes before getting to his feet. He moved into his bedroom, opening the cupboard and bringing out his suit, black tie, white shirt, the ominous attire for the following day. His eyes were drawn to one of Caitlin's dresses that hung alongside it and he gently touched the soft material, rubbing it between his fingers, remembering the feel of his as he'd pushed it up around her waist, collapsing onto his bed together, the first night they met.

_He'd clumsily clattered through the door, Caitlin stumbling after him, desperate for their lips to meet again as they staggered through the apartment. He'd eased her on to her back with long kisses, her hands tangled in his hair as he'd lifted his head. She smiled as his hand moved up her leg, pulling her dress with it before he'd been pulled back down to her, her lips grazing his neck as she fumbled with his belt. She pulled her dress over her head, mussing her long dark hair. Virgil thought she looked incredible, tangled hair falling over her eyes and running down the curve of her back. He pressed his lips against her bare shoulder as she slid her hands under his shirt, easing it from his body. Not a word was spoken._

Virgil slid to the ground, the lust the memory evoked in him making him weak. He felt an ache inside and closed his eyes, bringing her dress to his face. Suddenly he jumped, shocked as he heard a voice behind him.

"Virgil…please don't do this to yourself." It was her voice and Virgil turned to see her sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Caitlin…what…?" he tried to say, but she shook her head.

"I'm not here," she whispered. Through the moment of incomprehension, Virgil panicked, his eyes welling with tears, his head spinning as he gazed at the girl before him.

"Why can I see you then? Why can I hear you?"

"Because you want to Virgil."


	2. Chapter 2

He lay on the bed, the minutes passing by like days. The room was a grey-blue colour, momentarily lit up by a passing car every so often. Caitlin was beside him, but he didn't reach out to touch her, he knew he couldn't. The silence had been almost comforting, he didn't want to speak his mind, he just wanted to gaze at the girl he'd been determined to spend the rest of his life with, even if she really wasn't there. Finally, he faced the question that had been praying on his mind since waking up to realise she was no longer with him.

"How am I going to get through this?" Caitlin seemed to be expecting this, reciting a practiced answer.

"I suppose you just have to take it slowly…no one is expecting you to get back to normal right away." He looked over at her, smiling as she twisted a strand of hair around her finger absentmindedly.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Caitlin…I don't think I could ever find anyone that makes me feel like you do," he confessed, lowering his eyes as she glanced at him.

"I should hope not Virgil," she replied with a smile. "But I don't doubt you'll meet someone that you will fall for and you can have the whole family and grandchildren bit then." Virgil shrugged, not wanting to imagine life beyond this.

"Your funeral is tomorrow Caitlin…does that mean this is…you know, will I be able to talk to you again? It's just…that's like the final goodbye isn't it?"

"Virgil, you will have to move on," she said solemnly. "What do you think death is?" Virgil swallowed and picked at the flaked skin around his fingernails. The question had haunted him since he'd lost his mother and it was something he'd pondered over alone.

"When my Mom died, I just thought that was the end…with you…I don't know Caitlin, it's like there must be something more…that's why I can speak to you now…I know this isn't real as such, but..." He trailed off looking at her as a tear slowly traced its way down her cheek. His own eyes filled and he did nothing to stop the tears.

"You always told me you believed in some kind of heaven…and the way you spoke about it, I liked it too. I mean…I want to be with you when it's my time…"

"If that's what you want, then that is what heaven can be for you Virgil." Her voice was pure and Virgil let the first heartbreaking sob burst from deep within him.

"I don't want to let you go though…"

"You don't have to just yet…" Caitlin's voice was a whisper and Virgil felt her breath against his cheek as she moved closer to him.

"I love you Caitlin…I love you so much…"

Morning arrived with the sounds of a city coming to life, car horns blaring, fleeting choruses of music moving past his window. Virgil couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, he didn't want to see that empty space beside him.

"You can't do this forever Virgil…" It was what she would say, but he'd just spoken it. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked around his room, cold and alone. He glanced towards the place he'd seen her lie the night before and noticed small creases in the sheets. His hand hovered above them before he grabbed the pillow above his head and pressed his face into it, muffling his painful sobs.

He was shaking as he knotted the tie and straightened it in front of the mirror. Another wave of nausea flooded him and he closed his eyes, praying for it to pass quickly. When he opened his eyes, his reflection shocked him. Tired eyes, pale skinned, deep set creases on his forehead showed a man who'd had little rest in recent weeks.

"Oh Caitlin…why you?" he wondered out loud as he heard a sharp knock on his front door. Slowly he made his way to it, opening it and retreating with shock at the face that greeted him on the other side.

"Virgil…" the voice said and Virgil felt his knees collapsing beneath him. His father rushed to his side, taking him in his arms as he broke down, sobbing unashamedly into his shoulder.

"I can't do it Dad…I can't let her go…"

"You don't have to do it alone Virgil…I'm here…Scott's here…" Virgil looked up as his older brother entered the apartment, his sharp eyes softened by tears for his brother's pain. He got down beside his brother and held him, stroking his hair as he wept, shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh Virgil…I'm so sorry, but me and Dad are here now…we'll always be here…" Scott told him reassuringly. Virgil lifted his head and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Thank you for this," he smiled weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of incense was overpowering as Scott watched the smoke drift up from the golden container, swirling menacingly around the dark wood of the coffin before dispersing into the air above. Virgil was crushed against him in the pew, his trembling hands jammed between his knees. Scott hadn't seen him glance towards the coffin once since they had taken their place in the church. Scott looked away, he could hardly bring himself to watch Virgil struggle to keep composed. Scott chewed the inside of his cheek as it was announced that Virgil would read the 1st reading of the service. Jeff nodded encouragement to his son as he got to his feet and made his way to the front of the church. Scott watched, holding his breath as Virgil's eyes met the dark mahogany of the coffin. He hesitated, his face visible blanching before he turned away and took his position at the lectern. Scott, dreading the thought of Virgil breaking down now, was proud as his younger brother spoke in a clear voice, his eyes momentarily lifting to meet his brother and fathers. As he got to the end of the passage, his voice caught in his throat as he spoke of a time when their tears would be wiped away, a time when they would all see Caitlin again and the knowledge that she was safe and in a better place. Jeff looked down, the golden band on his wedding finger suddenly seeming ever more significant. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before joining Scott in watching with pride as Virgil stepped down from the altar and returned to his place beside them, wiping a stray tear from below his eye.

"That was beautiful Virg," Scott whispered and Virgil half nodded distractedly, the emotion so close to the surface that if he'd spoken, it would have burst from within him. Virgil stared straight ahead as Caitlin's elder brother spoke about her, his jaw clenched and his hands clasped together tightly. Scott was about to reach out when he saw his father reach across and place his weathered hand on Virgil's. Virgil glanced down, shocked at the gesture and grabbed his father's hand tightly as the first of his tears began to fall.

"I'm here Virgil," Jeff whispered as Virgil stared at their hands clutching each others. Virgil reached out for Scott's hand and he took it, placing both hands around Virgil's. It took all Scott's strength not to begin sobbing into his younger brother's shoulder as he looked into his blurry eyes, filled with unspeakable sadness. As they left the church, Scott kept a protective arm around his brother, normally so confident and sure, now deteriorated into a fragile shadow of his former self. Virgil felt Scott by his side as he moved towards the main gate, his eyesight becoming blurred with tears. Glancing towards the thick grey sky above, Virgil felt the cold air stinging his eyes, making them water with even more unshead tears, chilling his already frozen cheeks.

"You did well in there Virgil…it must have been really hard…" Scott began, but Virgil shook his head quickly.

"Don't Scott…please, I don't want to think about it."

"Sure…um, are you going back to your apartment? I can stay with you for a few days if you like?" Scott asked, his hand against Virgil's back, feeling his sharp breathing as he sobbed silently. Virgil shook his head, turning to face Scott.

"No…no…I want to come home…" he blurted out, burying his face into Scott's shoulder, the wool of his coat absorbing the tears. Scott glanced over Virgil's lowered head and caught his father's eye. Despite circumstances, Scott managed a small smile, enough to lift Jeff's spirits and allow him to let out a sigh of relief. The prodigal son was returning home.

To Virgil, it seemed like nothing had visibly changed, but everyone on the island had. His father seemed to spend more time in the office than he previously had. Scott had almost retreated into himself, seemingly not bothered by the other brothers. Alan was permanently exhausted and obviously in the 'bad books' as it were after getting Tin Tin pregnant. Gordon was trying desperately to get everything back to the way it once was, but he was still tiptoeing around Virgil, not quite sure of what exactly to say. It was John's reaction that had shocked Virgil. Despite his obvious sympathy for the loss of someone special, he seemed to resent Virgil's return and had fixed him with a glower since the family had been reunited. Virgil wanted to speak to him in private and found his moment when he saw John lurking near the pathway to the beach one morning. He approached cautiously, but John was well aware of his presence.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get me alone," John muttered, not glancing in the direction of his immediate younger brother. Virgil shoved his hands into his pockets, his shoulders slumping, the words he wanted to say vanished.

"So…you want to know why I'm not being all sympathetic and nice?" John asked sarcastically, shooting Virgil a look of anger that Virgil had never seen him express before.

"What…what did I do John?" Virgil asked apprehensively. "All I did was come home…"

"That is it Virgil. You came home. You left without a word and three years later you just waltz back in as if nothing ever happened!"

"I didn't mean to…" Virgil tried, but John interrupted him quickly.

"You have no idea what happened in three years. Scott fell apart, Virgil. He was at a complete loss…it scared the hell out of me to see him like that! Alan and Gordon were trying to take your place in the team and they couldn't do it…it was impossible for them…they tried so much, and totally drained themselves in the process. Dad basically disowned you for the three years, but…I went to him and told him I knew where you were and he broke down in front of me…he let his guard down and I swear Virgil…he was so hurt by what you did…it tore him apart. It tore all of us apart." There was a long silence. Too long; John scoffed and looked out towards the ocean, beginning to reflect the pinks and oranges of the early morning sky.

"But hey, don't worry about it. You were enjoying yourself so it's fine." Virgil grabbed John's arm as he tried to leave.

"I didn't know what was happening here. I'm sorry about what happened…I never meant to stay away, but life has a funny way of throwing things at you that change everything. My priorities changed…and I thought I was doing the decent thing staying with the girl I loved…sorry if you don't agree."

"Did you even think about us?"

"All the time…and it hurt me too, you know. I couldn't sleep some nights I was so filled with regret at walking out."

"Oh you poor thing," John snapped, pulling his arm free of Virgil's grip. Virgil let his arm fall lifelessly by his side and looked his older brother in the eye.

"I know what I did was selfish, but I promise I will do all I can to make up for it from now on." John shook his head and brushed past his brother.

"You don't get it, do you? The damage is already done."


	4. Chapter 4

The boys gathered in the front room as, from Thunderbird 5, Gordon relayed the details of the mission to them.

"The slopes are pretty unstable and the authorities don't want to send anyone in. The problem is, the people in the villages upstream are now completely trapped. They want us to evacuate them by air."

"Okay Gordon. Right Scott, get on out there and set up mission control. I want you on the ground, but stay away from those slopes. I don't want anyone caught up in them if they fail."

"F.A.B Father," Scott said.

"Okay, Alan, John, Virgil, I want you in Thunderbird 2. Virgil, you think you remember how to do this?" Virgil's eyes lit up and Jeff swore he saw the faint hint of a smile."

"F.A.B Father," he said as Alan patted him hard on the back.

"Welcome back Virgil."

The tiny girl was limp in Alan's arms as he stumbled towards Virgil. The rain pelted them full force and Alan placed her down on the soggy ground at Virgil's feet.

"She's got a pulse…Virgil, you can help her…you know how to…you learned in New York, right?" Virgil got down beside the girl and checked for a pulse. It was there, but only just. Alan watched as Virgil carefully tilted her head back and checked for any blockages. John watched from behind as Virgil slowly began to blow air into the girl's mouth, watching her chest rise and fall abruptly.

"Come on sweetie," Virgil coaxed as he breathed life into her. She was so pale and lifeless and Virgil's attempts to bring her round seemed to be having no effect. John kicked at the ground, mud splaying up around him, unable to watch the girl's fight for survival.

"Virgil…I think she's gone," he said quietly.

"She had a pulse!" Alan yelled at him, but stopped as Virgil glanced up at him sharply. Ignoring John's comment, he continued to breathe into the girl. Becoming more exasperated, John grabbed hold of Virgil's shoulder, yanking him back from the child.

"God, Virgil you can't save everyone!" he exclaimed. Virgil pulled himself free and turned to face John, the rain cutting clear scars through the mud caked on his face.

"Don't you think I know that," he demanded, his deep eyes flaring angrily. "She can still make it." Turning back to the girl, Virgil adjusted her position and once again began forcing her to breathe. Alan watched with solemn eyes as Virgil sat up, waiting for a moment, and his face falling as she lay still.

"No…come on…come on," he whispered under his breath as suddenly the girl seemed to seize up, before choking as her lungs tried to draw in valuable oxygen.

"Thank you," Virgil whispered out loud as he helped her to sit, getting her to look at him and follow his lead in breathing, taking long, deep, slow breaths. Slowly the girl began to calm, her tears drying on her cheeks as she inhaled and exhaled in time with Virgil. Alan watched, mesmerised by his brother's new ability as the girl's family rushed to the scene, screaming the girl's name over and over, grabbing hold of her and embracing her tightly. Virgil sunk back into the ground, his eyes taking in the happy scene, but betraying no emotion. He was motionless, almost lifeless as Alan grabbed hold of him.

"Virgil, you just saved her life!" he yelled. Virgil smiled weakly, watching as the girl was kissed tenderly by her mother.

"Yeah…yeah," he murmured softly, breaking away from Alan's hug and making his way through the mud towards Thunderbird 2.

"Hey…what's…?" Alan trailed off as Scott placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Alan looked behind him as Scott smiled sadly.

"This is tough for him. Just give him a bit of space," Scott suggested.

John followed Virgil into the craft in preparation for their return home. He reached the cockpit to find Virgil facing away from him, in the pilot's seat. His breathing was harsh and John noticed his eyes were red rimmed when he turned to acknowledge him.

"You can't turn every dying girl into her, you know," John said. Virgil turned away wordlessly as John took his seat behind him.

"You saved her life, which is brilliant of course…but you were driven by your own personal grief Virgil…you can't have that dictate how you act on a rescue," John continued, emotionlessly.

"I'm not."

"You tell me you weren't thinking about how you could have recussitated Caitlin while you were under that rubble…can you Virgil? I don't think so." Virgil wanted to deny it, but John had hit a nerve and he picked at the dried mud on his hands. John sat back, watching the back of Virgil's head waver as he spoke.

"Why are you doing this John?" John's answer was simple.

"Because I want you to feel what everyone else felt while you were gone for three years."

"That's not fair," Virgil protested, turning on him furiously. His voice seemed much louder enclosed within the metallic cockpit. John's voice matched his for volume, but still managed to remain somewhat emotionless.

"No, what's not fair is that while Scott, Gordon, Alan and I continued trying to hold the family and this organization together, you were off having fun with some girl you happened to bump into in the street. You didn't even know her Virgil! Was she seriously more important to you than this family? Did she matter to you more than Scott?" Virgil looked at the ground and John guessed the answer. Virgil looked up at his older brother, always remaining calm and distant even during an argument such as this. He didn't flinch at the guilt and anger in Virgil's eyes.

"Why aren't Scott and the others mad at me then? Why haven't they turned on me like this?"

"I guess I saw it from a different perspective being up in Thunderbird 5 for so much of the time. It annoys me that despite all the angst you caused them, they are so blown away by your miraculous return that the feelings are gone, wiped away. Not so for me Virgil. And that Dad will let you back in as if nothing ever happened…I never thought I'd see the day. Scott has amazingly forgiven you as well…at one point, he claimed he hated you for what you had done…" John was interrupted as Virgil came flying towards him, grabbing him by his shoulders and shoving him to the ground. Virgil was breathing heavily as he leant over John threateningly.

"Bullshit!" he yelled, unwilling to believe what John was saying was true. John shook his head simply, waiting for the punch, but it didn't come. Virgil let him go, stumbling to his feet and sitting down in one of the passenger seats. His eyes were filled with confusion and hurt and John sat up slowly, watching Virgil finally realise what they'd felt for three years without him.

"Yeah Virgil. That was how bad things were for us."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff declared the rescue a success and on return to the island, Scott grabbed hold of Virgil's shoulder and pulled him towards him in a rough hug.

"I knew you still had it," he whispered, his voice filled with excitement, hope at having his younger brother back. Virgil smiled weakly and scratched the back oh his neck distractedly.

"Thanks to your help Scott," he said, making his way to his bedroom, closing the door and leaning back against it. He pulled his uniform from his body and ran the shower, waiting for it to heat up. Through the steam, he glanced at the picture he'd taken from his apartment. She was still smiling at him.

"I did it sweetheart," he whispered, reaching out to touch the picture with dirty fingers. The growing heat on his naked body drew him back to the shower and he stepped in, thankful for the warm water pounding his body. He sought relief in the stinging on his back as through the mist in his mind he was reminded of a situation so near this.

"_Get cleaned up guys, you did well out there. It wasn't easy." Caitlin had glanced at Virgil out of the corner of her eye, the newness of their relationship still exciting them both. She winked at him as she grabbed her towel and made her way towards the showers. Virgil grabbed hold of his stuff and followed her, stepping into the shower cubicle beside her. He turned the shower on full and let out a long sigh as the water hit his body._

"_Room for another?" he heard a voice behind him, and spun to see Caitlin wrapped it her towel, gazing at him with a half-smile on her face._

"_Well…they say you should save water at all costs…" Virgil murmured as she let her towel drop and he pulled her under the water with him, pushing back her hair as she tilted her head back to let him kiss her. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders, bracing herself against the cool tiled wall as he ran his hands down to the base of her back, pulling them together._

Virgil turned the shower off and stumbled out of the shower, grabbing a towel and rubbing himself dry furiously. He couldn't keep remembering her like this. He had to stop thinking like this, otherwise he feared he would never move on, his life would become defined by events that had happened with Caitlin. His head was pounding, his body ached as he pulled on some clothes. He was out of practice, he realised with a half-smile. Digging through the medicine cabinet in his bathroom, he found a bottle of painkillers and took them to his bedside along with a glass of water. He took two and swallowed them with the water slowly, feeling them grating against his throat, placing the small brown bottle down on his bedside table and reaching over to switch the light off. He fumbled for the light switch, knocking over the bottle and scattering the white pills across the floor. Groggily, Virgil glanced at them, wondering whether or not he could be bothered cleaning it up. His mind was made up when his finger came into contact with the light switch and having plunged his room into darkness, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Has anyone seen Virgil this evening?" Jeff asked Scott and John, who seemed more interested in perfecting their pool break than anything else. Scott shook his head, but at his question, John's eyes shot up to meet his fathers, guilt obviously written across his face.

"You have some idea John?" their father asked patiently. John felt his cheeks flush as Scott shot his brother a confused look.

"Um…Virgil and I had…um…we had words earlier. After the rescue."

"What did you say to him?" Scott demanded, but Jeff shook his head, holding up his hand.

"I've noticed something wrong between the two of you. Do you want to expand or will I have to extract the information from Virgil?"

"I was just…look I'll sort it out," John said quickly, unable to meet Scott's questioning glower.

"Well, find him John and if this isn't sorted, I'm going to take it upon myself to deal with this."

John knocked Virgil's door timidly, but got no response. He paused before trying again, louder this time. The door was slightly ajar so John pushed it open, allowing him to peer into the dim room. He could make out his brother's crumpled form, splayed across his bed. The room was deadly silent and something made John take a few more steps into the room. He felt something crack and crunch below his feet and looked down. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, he saw tiny white pills scattered across the floorboards beside Virgil's bed. John grabbed the brown bottle that stood on the bedside table and with horror looked at the motionless form of his younger brother.

"Oh dear God, Virgil…what have you done? How many have you taken?" John straddled his brother and shook him violently, smacking his cheeks lightly, trying to bring him round.

"Virgil please…please don't be…" John's head was spinning as he panicked more and more as Virgil made no motion. With a sickening feeling in his gut, John was suddenly aware of the horror that Virgil had lived through, watching someone he loved slowly slip away.

"No Virgil…I won't let you do this!" John yelled as slowly Virgil groaned and his eyelids flickered.

"What…get off me…" he muttered as his eyes slowly opened and focused on John sitting over him. His face contorted into something of confusion and almost amusement, but the look on John's face stopped him from smiling sleepily at him.

"Virgil, how many did you take?" John demanded, waving the empty bottle in front of him. Virgil rubbed his eyes and batted John's hand away, slight annoyance in his actions.

"Two…like it tells you…" he yawned. "I had a headache…"

"A headache…" John repeated in a whisper, looking at Virgil who was slipping back into sleep. He slowly placed the bottle down and got off Virgil, who turned over and pulled the covers around him. John slowly gathered up the pills and put them back into the bottle, his hands shaking as he screwed the lid on.

"Virgil…I…I thought you…" But Virgil's breathing had slowed and it was obvious he'd simply turned over and went back to sleep, not aware of the anguish John had just experienced. John reached out and touched his brother's messy hair softly.

"God, Virgil…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he whispered to an oblivious Virgil.

_thanks to everyone that has reviewed. the whole john thing...well i hope it's kind of explained here. if it's not working let me know and any suggestions are welcome! _


	6. Chapter 6

Alan could hear his newborn baby daughter, Lucy, crying, but exhaustion had the better of him and he closed his eyes wearily. From her room he heard someone whispering to her and slowly her sobs began to subside, replaced by soft giggles. Alan got to his feet and wandered through to the room, to see Virgil holding his niece carefully, rocking her up and down. His face was pensive in the soft light until he noticed Alan.

"Hey," Alan said brightly. Virgil managed a small smile, though it seemed to take some effort.

"Hey, I thought you needed the sleep. She only wanted a bit of attention really," Virgil said, holding his arms out for Alan to take her. Alan shook his head quickly, gesturing for Virgil to continue to hold her.

"It's okay, I think she likes you more right now," Alan smiled, rubbing his blonde spikes as Virgil smiled down on Lucy. She gurgled contentedly, obviously quite a fan of her newly-introduced uncle. Virgil's smile slowly faded to form a small frown, his eyes misting over.

"I can't believe I missed this," he said after a while. "I missed so much…" Alan was waiting for this and already had a somewhat prepared response.

"But you went through so much as well…you were going to be married, you're now a qualified paramedic…" Virgil looked up at him with such sad eyes and Alan trailed off slowly.

"It doesn't mean anything though Al," Virgil sighed.

"Are you going to go out on more rescues?" Alan asked, quickly changing the subject and Virgil shrugged.

"Probably, it depends on what Dad and Scott say I suppose. They're the men at the top. I wouldn't mind though…I'm a bit out of practice, but I'd like to get back in…"

"Of course they will let you Virg…you were awesome the last time. I couldn't believe how you managed to get that little girl so calm when you brought her round…"

"I had loads of training Al…" Virgil protested modestly, but Alan shook his head determinedly.

"No way. It was something else." Lucy let out a soft whimper and Virgil kissed her tiny head gently, settling her instantly. Alan looked at his older brother for a moment, before approaching his next question.

"Do you think you and Caitlin would have ever had children?" Alan asked apprehensively.

"Without a doubt," Virgil replied instantly with a smile. "Three or four mini Caitlin's or Virgil's running around would have been fun I imagine." Alan laughed and sat down next to his older brother.

"You'd make a good dad I think."

"You're just saying that Al, but thanks all the same," Virgil smiled.

"_So we're going to be doing a bit of babysitting tomorrow night," Caitlin announced, putting the finishing touches to the Christmas tree. Virgil sat on the couch, untangling fairy lights, his brow furrowed in concentration._

"_Uh huh," he muttered, pulling away a strand of brightly coloured bulbs. "Hey, hey…look at this sweetie. Isn't your boyfriend just brilliant?" The two sets of lights hung from Virgil's outstretched arms and Caitlin rolled her eyes._

"_Did you even listen to what I said?" she asked, expressing mock annoyance. Virgil looked at her, an innocent expression crossing his face._

"_I can't multi-task," he said in a small, child-like voice. Caitlin took the lights from him, placing them down across the chair and sitting next to him._

"_I agreed to babysit for Travis and Rachel," she repeated. Virgil laughed, before glancing at her, worryingly._

"_Um…you know I am rubbish with kids, right?"_

"_How much experience have you had Virgil?"_

"_Two baby brothers!" he replied. "Honestly…I'm terrible Caitlin." Caitlin looked upset before she pulled herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_You're older now," she said quietly, tucking her head under Virgil's chin. Virgil didn't say anything as he felt Caitlin kissing his neck softly._

"_I…um…" he said, stopping as she lifted her head and kissed him, keeping her pleading eyes fixed on his._

"_Sweetheart," he tried to protest, but Caitlin shifted in his lap and everything he was going to say evaporated from his mind._

"_Oh hell…" he murmured as he pulled her against him, their Christmas decorating forgotten for the time being._

He was eased back to the present by the feeling of Alan's hair brushing against his bare shoulder and the feeling of Lucy shuffling in his arms. He glanced at his youngest brother and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"You're doing great with this Alan," he assured him. "It's a scary step, but you and Tin Tin have really just got on with it."

"I wish you'd been here when all this happened," Alan confessed. "I couldn't tell anyone…Dad would have gone mental, Scott would have lectured me about my responsibilities, John wasn't here to ask and Gordon…he'd have blabbed to the whole world before I'd even explained…" He trailed off with a laugh and Virgil glanced at him guiltily.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh I wasn't digging for an apology…I just wanted you to know you were missed while you were gone." Alan looked down at his daughter and rested his pinkie on her tiny pink hands, watching as slowly she moved her fingers around it.

"Thanks for this Al," Virgil said. "No one else dares even mention Caitlin, but I'm glad you asked me about it…it helps to talk, you know."

"Anytime…seriously. I know it's always you and Scott that do that whole sharing your feelings thing, but things have changed. Scott still only confides in you, but maybe you've opened up a bit more since you came back…" Virgil nodded and Alan got to his feet, easing his finger from Lucy's hand. He yawned and kissed her, his eyes softening as he gazed on his beautiful baby.

"Can you put her back to bed when she doses off?"

"Sure," Virgil said, watching Alan leave the room. The baby in his arms shifted and he returned his attention to her.

"_He's so tiny," Virgil said, his voice barely a whisper as Caitlin took the baby in her arms gently._

"_He's beautiful…" she breathed, smiling at the proud parents._

"_We'll only be gone two hours or so…we just wanted some time together and…well, I guess you guys might want to see what lies in store for you," Rachel said, winking in Caitlin's direction. Virgil looked towards Caitlin and saw her smile shyly. He walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder._

"_Hey champ," he whispered to the baby, tickling his cheek with his pinkie. Caitlin looked up at him and he kissed her softly._

"_Guess this is what lies in store for us," he murmured. Caitlin's eyes lit up and they both returned to looking at the baby boy sleeping in her arms. Virgil slipped his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against her shoulder, felt totally contentment and happiness for what seemed like the first time in years._

Lucy pointed up towards Virgil as he softly hummed a piece of music to her, a lump forming in his throat as he remembered his first babysitting.

"Your Daddy is very lucky," Virgil whispered as he watched her eyes slowly closing as his filled up. He took a deep breath as he placed the sleeping child back in her cot and tucked the sheets around her, stroking her head softly, the light fuzz on her head sticking up. Virgil looked up to see John standing in the doorway, a smile on his sleepy face.

"Getting to know your niece?" he asked in a whisper.

"She's amazing," Virgil replied. "Absolutely perfect…you think Alan will let me teach her piano?"

"You're smitten like the rest of us!" John exclaimed in a loud whisper and Virgil pushed him out of the doorway, closing the door over gently.

"You'll wake the poor wee thing."

"Poor wee thing? Where did you pick up that phrase?" John frowned as soon as he had said it as it dawned on Virgil what he'd said.

"She used to say that all the time," Virgil said finally. John bit his bottom lip and his brother cleared his throat distractedly.

"Everyone to her was a 'poor wee thing'," he continued, a rare smile flickering across his face. John nodded before rubbing his hand across his chin thoughtfully.

"Look, I'm sorry Virgil…this is crazy for everyone and I didn't mean to make a terrible time even worse for you…I just…I don't know, I wanted you to hurt as much as we all did…now I can see you're hurting so much worse and I'm so sorry for that Virgil, really I am," John said. "From what Gordo and Scott told me, Caitlin was lovely…I'm sorry you've had to go through this…"

"I'm sorry as well. I didn't even think about what you were telling me…I was so caught up in what had just happened. I want you to know that I never, ever wanted to do what I did, but it happened and it changed my life completely…shattered it I guess and I need you right now John…" Virgil said, his voice faltering as he met his eyes. John placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and smiled warmly.

"I'm here," he said. Both looked at each other before letting out a burst of laughter, falling into each other and they tried desperately to quieten their giggles.

"Pure cheese…" Virgil laughed, pushing John playfully. "You couldn't have scripted that at all!"

"I can't believe that came out all on its own," John agreed, looking at his brother's face, a smile on it, his eyes almost happy.

"Good to see you can smile Virgil," he said after a moment.

"Yeah…it feels good to smile for a change."

In his bed, Jeff heard the muffled laughing and the stumbling footsteps towards the kitchen and smiled contentedly. They had made peace. Now it was his turn.

Virgil stared into the mug in front of him, his mind refusing to cease bringing images of Caitlin into his dreams and his every thought. A year to the night, a year since he'd prepared himself to pop the question that would have changed his life forever. Instead, the question had never been asked and he was back to where he had been. His life seemed to have become stagnant, as if the three years he'd spent in New York were just a dream he'd once had.

"Oh another insomniac?" a voice whispered.

"Hey Dad," he murmured, taking a sip of the lukewarm tea.

"Are you drinking coffee? No wonder you can't sleep," Jeff mock scolded him as he took a seat beside Virgil.

"No. It's tea. Caitlin used to say it helped her sleep. I don't think it's helping me though." Virgil glanced at his father and shrugged. Jeff tried to smile warmly at Virgil, but it faltered. When he looked at Virgil, he no longer saw the caring, soft smile, warm eyes that he'd inherited from his mother. He saw a face of a man who'd been, to quote a common phrase, to hell and back. Virgil looked older than his twenty-eight years; he'd lost the warmth in his eyes, Jeff hardly saw him smile anymore and although he was still as caring as ever, it was more distant than before. His love of his family hadn't been his priority for three years and Jeff felt it had taken its toll.

"Dad…I just want to say that I'm really glad you've let me back here, you've allowed me to try and get back to some kind of normality. Thanks for that."

"What else could I do Virgil? Your brothers would have disowned me had I left you after Caitlin's death…"

"But what about you, Dad? Don't tell me you did this just for them…?" Jeff rubbed his forehead for a moment, as if thinking of what to say.

"Your leaving almost tore us apart Virgil," he said solemnly. "Scott fell to pieces without you to confide in. John knew you were hiding in New York and I had to do everything to stop him going there to drag you back. Gordon couldn't handle the pressures of Thunderbird 2 and 4…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to have that effect…"

"You should have come home before now."

"How could I? I know I was needed here…but I was needed there as well. Caitlin and I were completely in love, we needed each other. I couldn't leave her…I tried, but I just couldn't. You must know how that feels Dad…you of all people…" Jeff looked at him for a long time before he nodded slowly.

"I know how you must hurt at night…you lean over to kiss her, but she's not there…just cold air filling empty space," Jeff sighed. Virgil looked at his father in a new light.

"The first few weeks after it happened, I kept looking for her, wanting to ask her something. I didn't want to believe that she was gone…I feel like I cried for a month solid…I couldn't stop…I couldn't sleep, didn't eat, just cried I think…" Virgil stopped as his father reached over to place his hand over his.

"Virgil…I wanted you home more than anything after Caitlin died because I knew how you would feel and I wanted the family…and me, to be there for you no matter what…I was afraid you wouldn't be able to cope alone…"

"After Mom died…I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for Scott…I suppose if I'd stayed in New York by myself…well, I don't want to think about what might have been…" Jeff's face paled at Virgil's confession and his hand came around his, grabbing hold of it. Virgil's eyes filled with trembling tears and he turned his head to hide them, but Jeff shook his head.

"Don't be ashamed of crying."

"What about the whole 'Tracy's don't cry'," Virgil sniffed with a half-smile.

"It's bullshit. It was said by a man who didn't have a clue how to deal with his emotions after a traumatic experience…he should have taken advice from his son." Virgil moved towards his father, hesitating as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad…thank you for this. Thank you for everything you have done for me." Before, Jeff would have brushed his son's sentiments aside, but he looked deep into Virgil's eyes and smiled.

"I have made some terrible mistakes, but now…now, I will never make them again."


	7. Chapter 7

_sorry about the time it's taken me to update, case of uni work taking priority just now. anyway, hope you enjoy and thanks again for the reviews_

A year passed, filled with missions, Gordon's jokes, looking after a baby girl and building a family that was closer than it possibly ever had been. Things were beginning to look positive. From the balcony of the house, Jeff watched the water polo match being played in the pool below him. It was a furious match, old versus young and it looked as though much of it had degraded into an attempt to drown Scott and Virgil rather than score against them. The yells of four grown men acting like teenagers always made Jeff smile as he watched Scott score a point effortlessly as Virgil held Gordon under the water.

"I think we won," Scott said, leaping out of the pool. He smiled at Tin Tin, who was bouncing a very happy baby on her knee.

"That was quite a match," she said, handing him a towel and casting her eyes over his tanned torso. Scott tickled the baby's cheek.

"Well, age is always an advantage." He sat down next to her, rubbing his hair dry.

"I think Virgil might need your help," she commented. Scott glanced back at the pool and laughed as he saw Virgil fighting desperately to keep the younger brothers as far from him as possible.

"He can handle it I think."

"How is he coping?" Tin Tin asked, lowering her voice.

"He's doing okay I think. He's really trying to get back to normal…he certainly looks happier." Tin Tin smiled wistfully, before smoothing the soft blonde hair on Lucy's head.

"These things have a habit of recurring though Scott," she warned. "Sometimes it isn't better to have loved and lost." Scott looked at her and was about to protest when he heard his father calling to them.

"We've got a rockfall in southern California boys!"

"Shit Thunderbird 1!" Scott cursed as he watched the small rock fragments shattering as they fell onto the metallic body.

"You better move it," Gordon said.

"You think I have time?"

"Yeah, plenty," Gordon said. "I mean the warning's been around for hours and it's not fallen yet." Scott nodded and began jogging to his ship. Gordon watched him step inside before hearing Virgil's deep breaths from behind him, exhausted from rushing people from the most dangerous areas.

"Where's Scott?" he asked, wiping his face on his sleeve and taking a long drink of water.

"Gone to move Thunderbird 1," Gordon replied, pointing towards Scott's tiny figure stepping into the craft.

"What…that cliff is going to go any time now…all it needs is some kind of vibration and it will collapse!" Virgil exclaimed, grabbing hold of the radio Gordon held and yelling to Scott.

"Scott don't…get away from there!" Virgil yelled, but there was no response from Scott and Virgil and Gordon could only watch in muted horror as Scott attempted to lift off. Gordon squeezed his eyes shut as the side of the cliff began to fracture and slip towards Thunderbird 1.

"Move Scott…if you're going to go, go now!" Virgil screamed, but it was too late. The cliff collapsed and dust spewed up around Thunderbird 1 as it was pounded with rocks. The engines spluttered and there was a loud thud as the ship fell back to the ground. Slowly the noise subsided and a deadly silence descended, alleviated only by the soft patter of smaller shards of rock against metal. Virgil stared in horror at the rubble around Thunderbird 1, he could hardly believe what he'd just seen.

"Scott…Scott…can you hear me…?" he yelled into his radio, but it was dead, static filled his ear and he switched to another channel. _Stay calm Virgil,_ he told himself, running towards the ship, ignoring all possibilities of another rock fall.

"Scott!" he yelled as he got closer, suddenly aware of Gordon's voice in his ear.

"Virgil…Virgil, is he ok? I can't get anything from him. John says he hasn't moved…"

"I don't know," Virgil gasped as he reached the side of the ship, hammering hard on the crumpled metal door.

"Scott!" There was no response and Virgil strained to pull the door, but it was stuck tight. Virgil grabbed a sharp, thin piece of rock and jammed it in the small gap between door and body.

"Scott! Can you hear me?" Virgil yelled again, hammering his fist against the door before stopping when he heard a soft voice from the other side.

"I'm ok Virg…" Scott's voice, faint but he was there.

"Scott, can you get the door open?" Virgil asked him. He heard shuffling and a short, sharp curse.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…but the door's jammed shut Virgil," Scott snapped.

"John, can you open Thunderbird 1 from up there?" Virgil asked. There was a short pause before John's voice reached his ear piece, filled with regret.

"I…uh…I've already tried. The door mechanism has been smashed by the rockfall…" Virgil stopped listening before placing his hands against the cold metal body of the ship.

"Scott…"

"I already asked John…I know…" Scott's voice had softened and Virgil felt his heart beginning to beat faster, his breath coming sharper.

"Get outta here…" Scott said finally. Virgil shook his head, forgetting Scott couldn't see him. He remained silent as around him, rock fragments began shifting once again.

"Go!" Scott shouted, slamming his hand against the door, the sound of the thud reverberating around Virgil.

"Scott…"

"For God's sake Virgil…I won't ask you again. This place is unsafe and if I'm going to go…I don't want you coming with me!"

"You're not supposed to leave me Scott! You said you never would!" Virgil yelled back, pummelling the side of Thunderbird 1 with his fists until he broke down, lying his head against the craft.

"Virgil don't do this… I know…I know this is going to be hard, but please just walk away before these rocks start falling again…please…" Virgil lifted his head, wiping his eyes and nose with his arm clumsily. Scott was completely silent, Virgil knew he was trying hard not to fall apart as he did. Suddenly he heard another voice, splitting apart the silence between the two brothers.

"Virgil…what the hell are you doing?" Gordon screamed at him.

"I can't leave him Gordon…I can't do it again…" Virgil said as Gordon reached him, grabbing his shoulder.

"What?"

"Scott's stuck in there," Virgil said. Slowly, the incomprehension on Gordon's face faded to the blinding realisation that Scott was trapped and staring death in the face.

"The cliff is going to go again. Both of you need to leave now. Don't make it three brothers." Gordon glanced at the door when he heard Scott's faint voice from the other side.

"Scott…"

"No Gordon. Tell the others I told you to leave and I love them…but I'll be ok. Now go!" Gordon nodded, grabbing Virgil's arm and tugging him away from the doorway.

"Scott…" he yelled, but Gordon's strong arms dragged him, his feet scuffling against the dusty ground as he watched the rocks beginning to shudder and crumble.

"No…Gordon we have to help…Gordon…" Virgil said, struggling to free himself from his younger brothers solid grip.

"You'll get yourself killed Virgil…don't be an asshole…" he yelled over the sudden roar of a mass of rocks and vegetation tumbling from the cliff face.

"We have to…" Virgil trailed off as he glanced towards his Thunderbird, a plan of sorts beginning to come together in his mind. Gordon had stopped walking and was staring in shock at the beginnings of the collapse. Virgil took that moment to yank himself free.

"I've got to help him," he insisted as Gordon made a grab for his brother. Gordon stumbled to the ground as Virgil pushed him back, running towards Thunderbird 2. He lifted his head and watched as Virgil stumbling in a run towards the craft.

"Virgil…don't…" Gordon screamed, but his brother was almost insane with grief and fired the engines, lifting the giant ship into the air. Navigating his way quickly towards Thunderbird 1, he lowered the clamps and began a careful descent. Rocks were battering the silver body of the smaller ship, rebounding and smacking the sides of the clamps, knocking Virgil's steering. From the ground, Gordon watched, hardly breathing as suddenly the clamps were around Thunderbird 1. Inside the ship, Virgil wiped his hand across his forehead, looking in distain as the rockfall continued. If he moved Thunderbird 1 to quickly, he ran the risk of dislodging the rocks above and causing both ships to be damaged. Taking a deep breath, Virgil began to move Thunderbird 1 carefully, watching the movement of each and every rock that balanced precariously over Thunderbird 1.

What happened next seem to pass in a blur to Virgil; somehow he removed Thunderbird 1 from the danger area without causing any more rockfalls. He listened over the radio as Gordon burned his way through the door to reach Scott, who was battered and bruised, but had a smile on his face. Gordon helped Scott to the sickbay as Virgil prepared to carry his older brother's pride and joy back to the island. Gordon stayed beside Scott during the short journey, the shock realisation of his narrow escape suddenly coming to light. It was not until they felt Thunderbird 2 touch down that Scott reached over and pressed the button on his radio to communicate with Virgil in the cockpit.

"Virgil…" Scott's voice was hoarse and Virgil knew from the tone that his older brother had been crying.

"I told you I couldn't do it again," Virgil managed to say, before turning the radio off and placing his head in his hands, his body racked with sobs as he thought of what could have been. Stumbling to his feet, he made his was to the bunk in his cockpit and lay down on it, staring at the metal ceiling of the ship. He flopped an arm over his eyes, trying to calm the range of thoughts and emotions that were making his head spin.

Gordon found him there later, sound asleep, curled up clutching the blanket around him. The rest of his family were at Scott's bedside as he recovered from injuries sustained while trapped, but Gordon had noticed Virgil's absence and after a fruitless search through the house, he knew exactly where his brother would be hiding. He was about to wake him, but the stillness on his face made him think twice. It had been a very tough day.

"Sleep well bro," Gordon whispered, closing the door over and scribbling a 'Do Not Disturb' sign.


	8. Chapter 8

_ok final (i think) chapter for homecoming. sorry this has been so slow in coming. thanks for the reviews and look out for the next part 'disclosure'...you didn't think i'd let them settle back into 'normality' did you? _

_and the song mentioned is 'hear you me' by jimmy eat world_

The rain had been falling in an endless sheet for two days. Gordon had stood by the window of the lounge, gazing with longing at the pool below.

"Why don't we have an indoor pool?" he asked as his father entered the room, smiling at the sight of his cheekiest son, hands placed against the window. He didn't reply and Gordon sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"This weather is crap though," Alan muttered from where he lay on the couch, mindlessly flicking through the channels on the television.

"Language Alan," Jeff said, looking over the headlines in the paper and sipping on his coffee.

"I'm so bored!" Gordon suddenly exclaimed, turning to his brother and father furiously.

"Gordon…go and annoy Scott and Virgil…actually, go and find them. I haven't seen them this morning and after what has happened, I don't want them moping." Gordon saluted and grabbed Alan pulling him from the room. They found Scott in the games room, staring out at the rain in much the same fashion as Gordon had been.

"You're thinking indoor pool, right?" Gordon asked him after Scott had acknowledged his brother's with a small smile.

"No…I'm thinking why is Virgil sitting out there in the rain?" Alan and Gordon followed Scott's finger and sure enough saw Virgil, his arms wrapped around his knees, which he'd pulled up to his chest sitting beside the pool. The rain dripped off the strands of his hair, matted and soaked.

"I bet he's wishing we had an indoor pool to contemplate beside…" Gordon muttered. Scott ignored his brother's comment and opened the door, the damp warmth filling the room.

"Well, I guess I better go see what's wrong," Scott sighed. Alan and Gordon nodded solemnly as Scott stepped into the rain, closing the door behind him. Scott saw his brother's crumpled form, heard his stifled cries. Scott gripped the railings tightly as Virgil slowly wiped his face before he looked to where Scott stood. Scott remained motionless, his eyes resting calmly on Virgil's face, telling him he was there, he was waiting for Virgil to talk. The tears that glimmered in the light, lay untouched on Virgil's face as he looked back at his brother. He cleared his throat and blinked to clear his eyes.

"I nearly lost you…" he said, his voice barely a whisper. Scott nodded understandingly as Virgil's face fell, the pain he was feeling taking over.

"I kept thinking…I couldn't do it Scott. I couldn't lose Mom, Caitlin and you…I'd rather anything than that. But it nearly happened and now I can't…I can't think of anything else Scott, I'm never going to be able to accept any loss…" Virgil broke off, sobs bursting from within him and Scott held out his hand.

"Wait there…I'm coming…" Scott ran to Virgil, enveloped his arms around him and held him close, repeating a scene so often seen after the death of their mother.

"Scotty…" Virgil whispered shakily, a name he hadn't used since they were both young. Scott placed his cheek against the top of his brother's head and bit his lip. He would not cry, it wouldn't help Virgil, he told himself.

"Too late Scott…you're making my hair even more wet," he heard Virgil sniff from underneath him. Scott laughed through his tears.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"It was too obvious," Virgil replied with a soft laugh. It was the first time Scott had heard his brother laugh since he had come home and his eyes filled with even more tears.

"Virgil…you saved my life yesterday. Your grief and sadness and unwillingness to lose me, well it saved my life. You've always been there Virgil, always and I want to do the same for you, I want you to talk to me, to cry on my shoulder to get drunk with me…just like you've always done for me. Now you see why I missed you so much when you left…" Neither of them spoke for a long time before Virgil swallowed nervously and Scott felt him shift in his arms.

"Scott…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ran out on you…I'm sorry I left without saying anything to you…I'm so sorry I made you hate me…"

"Hate you?" Scott asked, holding Virgil back at arms length. "I didn't hate you Virg…how could I? I was pissed at first…but I know now why you did and hell, if I'd had a girl like Caitlin snuggling next to me every night, I think I'd have found it hard to come back too."

"Yeah…she really had a hold on me…sounds like a song…" Virgil trailed off miserably. Scott felt him tremble in his arms as another onslaught of tears began and pulled him closer. Virgil closed his eyes and placed his forehead against Scott's bulky shoulder, the soft fabric of his jumper somehow quite comforting.

"I don't want to let you go," Scott confessed. Virgil let his breath out softly, it brushed the side of Scott's neck.

"Then don't," Virgil pleaded.

He gingerly placed the tips of his fingers down on the piano keys and let his fingers adjust to the chill of the ivory before pressing down gently. The soft chord that emitted filled the dark room.

"_May angels lead you in_…" he began to whisper softly, fragments of a song Caitlin had loved slowly becoming clearer in his mind. He pressed down on the keys once more, releasing the same chord.

"_May angels lead you in…hear you me my friend_…" he continued, slowly picking out the chords.

"_On sleepless roads the sleepless go…may angels lead you in_…" he paused, the chord hanging stagnant in the air for a moment until the room became quiet and still once more. Eyes glistening in the soft light of the room, he began to play again, slightly louder and with more fluidity.

"That song always made you cry," he said to the empty darkness beside him, where she would have been in another time. He continued quietly, murmuring the words under his breath as each chord faded.

"_And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time. A song for a heart so big, God wouldn't let it live_…" he continued, before stopping abruptly as he heard footsteps in the hallway and saw three silhouettes huddled in the doorway. Virgil half-smiled and lifted his hands from the keys, resting them in his lap.

"Sorry sweetheart," he whispered. "Hope you enjoyed it though..." He looked upwards, out of habit more than anything else, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Virgil?" He lowered his eyes as his three brothers cautiously approached him.

"Sorry, did I wake you guys?" Virgil asked.

"Nah," Gordon replied. "That's the first time you've played since you've been back." Alan nodded and Virgil looked at the piano.

"Oh yeah…I guess I just felt the need really."

"It was a beautiful song Virg…the words…well, they're about Caitlin right?" Scott said and Virgil nodded.

"She really liked the song. I felt that maybe I should have a bash at it. It's been a year and I know I can keep going…" He was cut off my three brothers grabbing hold of him, hugging him and laughing.

"Guys get off!" Virgil cried as they tumbled to the floor, a mass of legs and arms tangled in a heap.

"What would you say to a spot of whisky right about now?" Alan's voice came, muffled from below Scott.

"I always say yes," Scott laughed, as they untangled themselves and sprawled on the couch as Alan poured the whisky into the glasses.

"We should make a toast," Gordon said. "To…to brothers." The four glasses were raised and the whisky knocked back.

"How about to late night whisky drinking," Alan suggested to which the brothers nodded enthusiastically and drank more.

"To things starting to look up," Virgil said, nodding to his brothers. Scott looked at his younger brothers and smiled, the look unnoticed by the others in the room.

"Let's get John up for this…" he said, finding the switch to connect them to their brother in space. His portrait came to life, John appeared, bleary eyes, fuzzy haired and yawning.

"John, get some whisky, we have an important toast to make," Scott ordered. Without a complaint, John rummaged through his supply cupboard before finding a bottle and a small tumbler.

"Ok shoot," he muttered, pouring a fair quantity into his glass. Scott looked around each of his family members before clearing his throat.

"To Virgil, it's good to have you back." Virgil looked at Scott, a smile creeping onto his face as slowly the other three nodded and knocked back the whisky. Virgil tipped his glass in Scott's direction, a gesture of thanks.

"It's really good to be back."

"I feel bad. I know they can't handle their drink, but yet I encourage it," Scott whispered to Virgil as they looked upon the two snoring younger brothers on the couch.

"Maybe we should take advantage of this," Virgil said, reaching into the desk drawer and pulling out a marker pen.

"Oh you're good," Scott said, grabbing hold of one and kneeling in front of Alan, pen poised. Virgil took up the same position in front of Gordon and with a nod, began working. Virgil was the first to finish, an elaborate moustache drawn along with a small triangular beard. Scott glanced at it and snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. Alan stirred in his drunken slumber, mumbling softly. Scott waited a moment before continuing to draw, the whiskers across Alan's face proving of some hilarity to the elder brothers. Having satisfied themselves, they made their way to the kitchen, Scott digging through the cupboards until the fresh batch of cookies, supposedly well hidden, had in fact been found.

"I don't say this enough Scott…but, you're awesome…you can find stuff, you can fly like a…like a demon…you are totally in control all the time…you are like the best brother, a brother could have…" Virgil smiled sleepily and Scott sat down, placing a large double chocolate cookie in front of him.

"You're not so bad yourself…I mean, you have your moments…" Scott laughed. Virgil chewed on his cookie thoughtfully.

"You think this is everything sorted now?" he asked, spraying crumbs across the table in front of them. Scott was oblivious, more caught up in studying the intricate patterns on the kitchen worktop.

"Nothing is ever sorted in this family…" he muttered, peering at a slice of mica before tilting his head.

"Whoa…this is amazing…it changes colour…Virgil, you see this?" Virgil stumbled over to his brother, but stopped, his eyes resting on a box resting in the corner of the worktop, a fruit bowl discreetly placed in front of it, hiding it from their attention. It could only be something amazing if their Grandma had decided to use the fruit bowl to hide it, no Tracy brother would be seen dead near that.

"Oh…I've found something even better…" Scott tore himself away from his momentary enjoyment of the worktop geology to gaze at the box as Virgil eased the lid off and let it clatter to the ground.

"I knew she made chocolate cake for my birthday," Scott said, digging his finger in and scooping up a mouthful of the icing.

"Scott…maybe we shouldn't…" But Scott had already cut himself a generous slice and was tearing his way through the soft, moist sponge, creamy chocolate filling and sticky icing.

"S'my cake," he said, his voice muffled by the amount of cake he was eating. Virgil shrugged before taking a slice for himself and settling down beside Scott on the kitchen floor.

"Good cake," he said. Scott nodded, licking his fingers.

"I think this is us as sorted as we're going to get," Scott said after a while, leaning back on the cupboard door.

"I like it…if this is sorted, I hope we can stay like this…"

"Nah, this is drunk, but maybe…after the hangover, it'll be like this…"

"Only not as blurry," Virgil put in.

"Exactly…" Scott trailed off. "You even think you're sorted?" Virgil brushed chocolaty crumbs from his chin and nodded.

"I know that I won't ever be the same…but I've learned to cope with it, to accept the loss, but…to get a bit spiritual on you, look forward to seeing her…again…"

"That's really something…you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that…"

"Just don't go getting yourself stuck anywhere Scotty and I'll be fine," Virgil said, looking around the kitchen.

"I think I'm sobering up a bit…what time is it?"

"It's about two. Still early really."

"Yeah…"

"We could have more whisky…a nightcap say?"

"Or I could teach you the delights of late night tea drinking…?"

"Just because I love you doesn't mean you can force that sort of torture on me," Scott scoffed and Virgil mock scowled at him.

"Nightcap it is then."


End file.
